


Magnet

by Mysterious_Fantasies



Series: Percy's Life [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Oliver is such a good boyfriend percy doesn't know what he did to deserve him, Percy Weasley-centric, Poor Percy is just a magnet for pedophilic men, Protective Fred Weasley, Protective George Weasley, Protective Weasley Family (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Fantasies/pseuds/Mysterious_Fantasies
Summary: Percy goes with Ginny to shop for Hogwarts supplies and has a run-in with a man. Luckily, someone comes just in time to save him.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Percy's Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848061
Comments: 5
Kudos: 221





	Magnet

It was the summer before Fred and George’s seventh year and, since Percy had the day off of work, he decided to come help with the Hogwarts shopping. He decided to go with Ginny, since he wasn’t as jealous of her as he was of his younger brothers. Fred and George always got so much attention with their pranks and jokes, and Ron was best friends with the bloody Boy Who Lived for Merlin’s sake! So easy, blending-in Ginny it was. She needed all sorts of supplies for her fourth year at Hogwarts, so they set off to get her books first. 

The trip went off without a hitch until they got to the final store, where Ginny couldn’t decide between two colors of parchment and ink that she wanted. Percy let her be so she could decide on her own and wandered off to a nearby table to buy some more ink for himself at work. As he was gazing down and comparing the difference between two brands of ink, he felt a looming presence behind him. Assuming it was just Fred and George getting ready to play a prank on him, he ignored it and continued his comparison. 

It was only when he felt one hand on his arse and the other on his hip that he realized the presence behind him wasn’t his mischievous brothers. He took a sharp breath and froze, a look of terror on his face. Not this again, please not this again. Oliver was finally helping him get over what happened his first year, he didn’t need it to happen again. 

As the hand on his hip was looming closer and closer to the front of his trousers, he felt another presence behind him. 

“Would you like to explain what you’re doing touching our brother like that?” Oh thank Merlin, it was one of the twins. Fred to be exact. 

“Why don’t you just take your hands off of him? We don’t want to have to hurt you,” George said. 

The man mumbled something unintelligible before storming away, being careful to hide his face.

“Are you okay, Perce?” The twins asked him in unison.

Percy was still frozen, blood gone cold at the touch of the random man. Once he regained his senses enough to know he was being spoken to, he shook his head no. The twins were immediately on either side of him, seeing if there was anything they needed to do. Percy simply shook his head and walked back over to Ginny to see if she had decided on parchment and ink yet. 

As he walked away, Fred and George looked at each other. 

“It seems like older men are attracted to Percy,” George mused. 

“He’s like a magnet,” added Fred. 

With a sigh, they both moved to help Ginny and Percy carry her supplies. No one said anything about the incident to the rest of the family, but when Percy arrived back at his flat he shared with Oliver, he broke down crying. His boyfriend spent half the night comforting him, but he didn’t mind. He would do anything for this man.


End file.
